Ten trzeci
by Yassamet
Summary: Jest to rys psychologiczny, jaki przechodzi osoba samotna postawiona nieopodal rozwijającego się romansu. Rozwinięta relacja kuzynowska oraz eksperymenty z psychologią "high sensitive person".
1. Chapter 1

Podróż z Wiednia do Brukseli jest zazwyczaj długa i uciążliwa, dlatego też Rod zwykł rozbijać ją na dwa etapy, dnia poprzedniego zmierzał zawsze do Berlina, nocował u kuzyna i następnego dnia z nim się zabierał. Tak było i tym razem, przyjechali dziś o godzinie jedenastej przed południem i zainstalowali się w hotelu, wynajmując pokój dwuosobowy z rozdzielonymi łóżkami. Zazwyczaj też, po rozlokowaniu swoich rzeczy, szli na kawę bądź szykowali się do pierwszego zebrania, czasem jeden z nich się odłączał, by zaznać nieco spokoju i samotności, acz ogólnie patrząc czas spędzali razem. Zazwyczaj tak było...

Roderich wiedział, że jego kuzyn odnalazł szczęście w miłości kilka miesięcy temu, sam mu gratulował. Dlatego też nie zdziwił się ani, że po uporządkowaniu spraw Ludwig przeprosił go i poszedł przywitać się ze swym jedynym, to przecież naturalne i zdrowe zachowanie. Jednak też przez to muzyk sam przesiadywał w pokoju hotelowym, słuchając muzyki z przenośnego urządzenia i obserwując ptactwo za oknem. Starał się cieszyć pięknem miasta, Bruksela była naprawdę cudowna, acz coraz częściej chwytały go myśli o tym, że i on sam jest samotny. Kraje wokół dobierają się w pary bądź przyjacielskie grupki, on zaś pozostał sam. Może niezupełnie, są wśród nacji osoby, które go lubią, akceptują, ale żadna z tych znajomości nie jest zbytnio zażyła, nie miał nikogo "od serca" i już raczej nie znajdzie. Wszystkich albo odepchnął, albo się z nimi posprzeczał. Tak po prawdzie, jego obecnie najbliższym przyjacielem jest Rosja, poza tym uważa za przyjaciela Mołdawię. O ile z tym pierwszym jest w stanie normalnie rozmawiać, to dzieli ich polityka Unijna, podejście szefów i pogląd na Serbię, o tyle ten drugi, to dziecko, miłe i kochane, ale nie zrozumie wszystkich problemów.

Zdjął i odłożył okulary na bok, sam się położył, w słuchawkach, na poduszkę, przymykając oczy. Czuł znużenie, wyjechali, w jego mniemaniu, wcześnie rano i teraz brakujące godziny snu zaczynały mu przypominać o sobie. Zwykle poszedłby na kawę i ciastko w takim stanie, teraz jednak nie chciał. Czuł, że kawa smakowałaby wyjątkowo gorzko. Samotność… Żeby chociaż miał kogo wyciągnąć na spacer, ale wśród krajów Unii wyszedłby tylko na nudziarza, którym nikt się nie chce zainteresować. Nie potrzebował plotek ani takiego gadania z każdej strony, wystarczająco już niechętnie jeździ na te spotkania, właśnie z powodu nienajlepszych relacji z krajami. Politycznie z większością miał „dobre" stosunki. On sam jednak uważał całą tę grupę za niemalże obce osoby, z którymi dzielił mniej lub więcej historii i też po prostu im nie ufał. Właśnie dlatego pozostał w łóżku, stopniowo odpływając myślami, aż finalnie zatonął cały.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Rod... Rod! - Szarpanie za ramię go obudziło. - Spóźnisz się!

Austria otworzył zdziwione oczy, dostrzegając zdenerwowanego kuzyna ponad sobą. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, kuzyn się podniósł, spoglądając z góry na artystę.

\- ...zasnąłem? - wypalił zdziwiony tym faktem Austriak, zaraz siadając, zdejmując słuchawki i biorąc do ręki okulary.

\- Na to wygląda. Chodź wreszcie - ponaglił go Ludwig, ruszając do drzwi

Sam Rod również tam się skierował, idąc jednak machinalnie, z chęcią wróciłby do poduszki zamiast rozmyślać nad bezsensownością tych spotkań. Umysł wręcz znów zaczynał odpływać, a jednak podświadomość uderzyła na alarm i Rod wręcz stanął na baczność, kiedy na jego drodze nagle wyrósł wysoki kochanek Ludwiga. Jakim cudem go nie zauważył wcześniej? Cóż… Co zrobić, skinął w milczeniu głową Berwaldowi, tenże mu odkiwnął, nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa, co Rod uznał za spełnienie czystej formalności. Nie miał nic więcej do dodania, w ciszy pozwolił się prowadzić.

Nigdy nie miał ze Szwecją większych układów, nigdy nie weszli w wojnę totalną między sobą, która miałaby zniszczyć tego drugiego, nigdy nie zawiązali sojuszu z własnej woli. Nigdy żaden z nich nie palił się do zawiązania bliższej znajomości, Szwed zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że samo spotkanie z Austriakiem nie jest mu na rękę, co też zniechęcało samego Roda do jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Dlatego też bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Ludwig oznajmił, że to z nim chciałby teraz spędzać swój czas. Jednak Rod, mimo przeszłości, nauczył się altruizmu i zaakceptował wybór kuzyna, życząc mu szczęścia z partnerem.

Austriakowi wydawało się, że idą w ciszy, jednak kiedy ocknął się z ponownego zamyślenia dosłyszał, że blondyni cicho rozmawiają. Zerknął przelotnie na nich, nim znów skupił się na trasie, na szczęście było już niedaleko. Na szczęście, gdyż czuł się tutaj jednak nieco niezręcznie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Rod? - To Ludwig go zagadnął, stawiając muzyka w centrum zainteresowania.

Po Niemcu widać było zatroskanie, Szwed miał jednak nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy, kiedy obaj lustrowali austriacką osobę, ku niezadowoleniu tegoż obserwowanego. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Purpurowe oczy spojrzały to na jednego, to na drugiego, sam ich właściciel kiwnął głową, wszak czuł się zdrów, nic go nie bolało ani nie niepokoiło. Jego stan psychiczny był tylko lekko naruszony, nie na tyle, by w mniemaniu arystokraty ich tym niepokoić. Zasymulował ziewnięcie, przykładając dłoń do ust.

\- Tak, oczywiście, jestem tylko zmęczony.

Posłał im przyjazne spojrzenie, na co Berwald kiwnął mu głową, a Ludwig zaś poklepał po ramieniu, zaraz też rozeszli się w inne kąty sali, ku uldze Austriaka. Spędzanie czasu z tą dwójką poważnych mężczyzn momentami było po prostu uciążliwe. Rod zazwyczaj siedział obok Węgierki – acz nie było jej jeszcze, być może się spóźni.

Tak naprawdę nigdy nie informował nikogo o tym, że czuje się mentalnie przez kogoś źle, chyba że ten ktoś budził jego irytację lub odrazę. W innych wypadkach zawsze starał się radzić sobie samemu, przeczekać, wyrzucić z siebie jakkolwiek negatywne emocje. Zbyt wiele razy nie odczuwał zrozumienia słuchacza, zbyt wiele razy kazano mu „nie przesadzać", kazano zapomnieć. Przestał mówić, że mu źle, bo czuł się przez to zbyt często jak dziwak i prawdopodobnie tak był przez społeczeństwo odbierany. A on nienawidził tego uczucia.

Siedział sam, nie zagadując nikogo, po chwili wziął do ręki jedną z kartek i zaczął szkicować. Widział, że kuzyn wraz z ukochanym oraz Belgią i Francją coś omawiają, z drugiej strony Hiszpan z Włochami i Portugalczykiem też o czymś dyskutują. Kilka osób siedziało samotnie, gdzieś mignął mu Polak ze Słowakiem. Wszystko wyglądało jak zawsze na spotkaniach, a jednak w jakiś sposób inaczej. Po chwili on sam zauważył, że to jego sposób patrzenia uległ zmianie. Zawsze czuł się uczestnikiem, teraz sam miał przeświadczenie, że jest tylko obserwatorem. Pustym, nieingerującym człowiekiem, który nawet nie mógł czegokolwiek zmienić, powiedzieć. Jakby go tu nie było. Jakby był duchem. Jakby był tu… niepotrzebny.

Erzsébet wpadła do sali dosłownie na kilka sekund przed rozpoczęciem zebrania. Rod zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, unosząc lekko brewki. Kobieta posłała mu uśmiech, choć chyba wymuszony, na który muzyk po prostu kiwnął głową powitalnie. To prawda, że powinien przy niej wstać, odsunąć dla niej krzesło, elegancko pomóc jej usiąść i dopiero zająć swoje miejsce - ale Ludwig już zaczął zebranie, a ewentualny hałas by mu przeszkadzał. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że większość państw w tych czasach chyba już zapomniała o dawnej kokieterii. To na swój sposób irytujące, iż nie można kultywować dawnych obyczajów. Etykieta biznesu była całkowicie inna. Poza tym, muzyk nie miał ochoty usługiwać swojej eksżonie, tak naprawdę za nią nie przepadał. Jej towarzystwo, to taki… kolejny kamień ściągający na dno.

\- Hej, Rod, wszystko w porządku? – padło wyszeptane pytanie, poprzedzone lekkim trąceniem w ramię.

Austria spojrzał na Erzsébet zdziwiony, zdając sobie też sprawę, że kompletnie mówiącego obecnie kuzyna nie słuchał, patrzył pusto w szkic drzewa, którego nawet nie skończył. Jego umysł co chwila się wyłączał, co chwila serce znowu podnosiło swój lament o braku przyjaciela wokół, jak i o własnej beznadziei. Mężczyzna ją czuł, był świadomy tego, jak nisko w statusie społecznym nacji upadł i za nic w świecie nie umiał znaleźć metody, jak to naprawić. A zdziwienie… cóż, wywodziło się tylko z tego, że Węgierka cokolwiek zauważyła, chociaż próbował to ukrywać.

Jednak ostrożnie kiwnął głową, także schodząc tonacją głosu do szeptu.

\- Tak, tak... Zamyśliłem się, przepraszam.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, choć obserwowała go wciąż bacznie. Rod utrzymał z nią przez kilka sekund kontakt wzrokowy, nim ostatecznie spojrzał na obecnego mówcę. Akurat Francis rozpoczął swój wywód.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Czekaj! - poniosło się ponad głowami nacji wychodzących z posiedzenia.

Każdy był mniej lub bardziej zmęczony i głodny, toteż kilkoro nie miało nawet sił odwrócić głowy, by zlokalizować źródło hałasu. Jednym z tych bardzo zmęczonych właśnie był Austria, ale to właśnie na niego wpadł rozpędzony Hiszpan, zagarniając go na bok przy głuchym okrzyku protestu Wiedeńczyka. Zaraz też obok niego wyrośli dwaj Włosi – Rod mógłby przysiąc, że bracia wyszli z cienia, jak mary.

\- Możesz łaskawie nie robić scen?! - Choć Rod szeptał, to w jego cichym głosie dało się słyszeć jad irytacji. Sam też nie wiedział, czemu nie mówił głośno, najpewniej nie chciał zwracać na siebie uwagi bardziej niż to konieczne. Antonio uniósł dłonie ze swoim stałym uśmieszkiem, by zaraz zacząć gestykulację.

\- Już, już~ Myślałem, że cię nie złapię, nie bądź zły. Pytanie, Rod, idziesz z nami na wino? Czym więcej, tym raźniej, co?

\- Austrio chodź z nami! – To Feliciano złapał go za ramię i pociągnął lekko, klejąc się do niego, jakby chciał go zaprosić.

Muzyk spojrzał po całej trójce, którzy czekali na jego odpowiedź jakby na werdykt skazujący ich dobrą zabawę na "być albo nie być". Rozważał tę propozycję, była całkiem miła, na pewno będzie dobrym sposobem na to, by zapomnieć o wszelkich problemach, jakie go dotykały. Nawet jeśli obecnie nie potrafił ich nazwać, to też był problem sam w sobie. Alkohol przynajmniej powinien mu ulżyć w cierpieniu...

\- Czy ja usłyszałem "wino"? - Nieco głębszy, choć wyższy głos odezwał się za nim, Austriak nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto go objął z drugiej strony.

\- Francis! - Antonio ucieszył się na widok przyjaciela i zaraz go przytulił. Rod się nawet delikatnie uśmiechnął na ten widok.

\- W porządku. Chodźmy w piątkę, najlepiej na posiłek i później do baru, hm? - zaproponował grzecznie, gładząc najpierw Włoszka po głowie, później Francisa po ramieniu. Zauważył też nadąsanego Romano, jemu jedynemu chyba nie podobała się ta opcja, acz... Przecież zawsze mógł odmówić.

\- Wyborny pomysł, mój drogi..! Jak zawsze potrafisz ułożyć wspaniały plan. - Francis ścisnął go krótko, Rod jednak odniósł wrażenie, że był to zdawkowy gest - Znam jedną wspaniałą restaurację w samym centrum, zapraszam od razu!


	4. Chapter 4

Ten dzień wydawał się długi. Faktycznie, cała szóstka – gdyż dołączył do nich jeszcze Portugalia – zebrała się w centrum już w kolejnej godzinie. Cała ta grupka wybrała się za Francisem do jego lokalu, notabene średniej jakości, w mniemaniu Rodericha. Owszem, to miejsce było klimatyczne, ale przygotowane potrawy nie smakowały wystarczająco dobrze, jak na gust Austrii. Choć czemu tu się dziwić… Austriacy kultywowali raczej germańską kuchnię, bazującą na czerwonym mięsie, subtelnym smaku i pożywnych walorach –kuchnia francuska była całkowicie inna. Kwestia gustu… a pozostałym uczestnikom pożywienie najwyraźniej smakowało albo po prostu nie wnosili sprzeciwów.

Później już Hiszpan zaprowadził pozostałych na wino, które królowało na stole przez pierwsze dwie godziny. Później alkohole się wymieszały, Rod poszedł instynktownie w Jägermeistera, nie zwracając uwagi na trunki innych. Właśnie tego alkoholu potrzebował. Z czasem zaczął się nawet śmiać, z czasem przestał kontrolować, co się wokół działo. Nikt nie protestował, było cudownie. Świat zaczął się mienić kolorami, grawitacja stała się wahadłem, które popychało tych, co wciąż usilnie starali się utrzymać równowagę. Prawdopodobnie nikt nie kontrolował siebie i limitu wlewanych w siebie trunków. Dopiero wybijana na ratuszu północ dała im do zrozumienia, iż może powinni już wracać do hotelu. Powoli, spokojnie… Nie byli w stanie normalnie się poruszać, świat kręcił się zbyt szybko, a czerń, w jakiej miasto było skąpane, zdawała się lepić do twarzy. Budynki i rzeźby miejskie przywodziły na myśl potwory, z którymi przyszłoby im walczyć, gdyby tylko zaczęły atakować.

Mrok miasta jednak też atakował samą duszę, która musiała się przez niego przebijać, nasączając się nim coraz mocniej. Rod nie wiedział, co się dzieje, dlaczego stopniowo tracił ochotę na żarty, choć towarzystwo obok zdawało się całkiem wesołe. Jemu zdało się nagle okropnie irytujące. Parszywe! Nie chciał z nimi przebywać. Czemu, tego nie wiedział, ale to nieistotne. Tamci też nieszczególnie się nim przejmowali, docinając Portugalczykowi, który nie miał pomysłu, jak się bronić w tym stanie. Czy oni go ignorują? Tak po prostu, zapewne im wadził. Może mieli mu za złe to, że się upił? Prostacy, zamiast powiedzieć mu to w twarz, to go wykluczyli! Co za okropność, po co on w ogóle z nimi poszedł? Tak. Trzeba się odłączyć, natychmiast! Przy najbliższej okazji więc zboczył z trasy i wniknął w tę cholerną ciemność, idąc szybko, czym prędzej przed siebie. Aby tylko jak najszybciej oddalić się od towarzystwa, aby nie być możliwym do znalezienia, kiedy tamci się zorientują, że zniknął. Uciekać, byle szybko! Byle skutecznie! Jednocześnie czekał na to, aż go zawołają i bał się, że to zrobią. To było coś tak okropnie nielogicznego, nawet jemu to przeszkadzało, choć sam Austria często ignorował poczucie logiki. Teraz jednak nawet fakt, że postępuje nielogicznie, przeszkadzał mu, choć nie blokował chęci, by czynić to dalej. I to też było okropne. Jak wszystko, ten świat, ten stan, te ulice i nacje, które właśnie opuścił.

Nikt go jednak nie zawołał, całe towarzystwo gdzieś przepadło, nawet ich nie słyszał. A słuch miał dobry, zatem musiał oddalić się na naprawdę spory kawałek. Nikt, nic, cisza. Pusta, okropna cisza, wżerała się w jego uszy i umysł, która wyciskała łzy, których nie kontrolował, która prowokowała go do tego, by się po prostu tutaj położyć, pozwolić sobie na puste, jakże okropnie puste, cierpienie. Okropność! Samotna okropność, okropna samotność! Pustka tak pusta, jak w jego sercu, kiedy czuł się samotny. Kiedy był sam, pozostawiony i opuszczony przez wszystkich. Jak teraz! Tak, przecież właśnie wszyscy o nim zapomnieli, pozwolili mu odejść tak całkiem bez echa! Wyrzekli się go!

Wreszcie przystanął na jakimś moście, rozglądając się uważnie. Nocne powietrze i bryza nieco go otrzeźwiły, na tyle, by zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma kompletnie pojęcia, gdzie jest ani dokąd powinien się udać, aby znaleźć się znów w łóżku. Poza tym, był zmęczony, wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie, a jego psychika z trudem się podnosiła, obciążona wciąż obecną goryczą. Zrezygnowany, zszedł na wał i usiadł na lekko wilgotnej trawie. Ciemność… Czemu ona nie może znać odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania? Nawet te, których nie potrafił dobrze sformułować. Przede wszystkim nie rozumiał, czemu tak się czuł. Był już na tyle trzeźwy, iż zaczął sam siebie analizować, wiele razy tak robił dla czystej kontroli. Wystarczy zamknąć oczy i spróbować popatrzeć na siebie z boku, bez emocji. Nie mógł podejrzewać u siebie depresji, znał jej objawy – taka osoba nie potrafi wstać z łóżka, nie potrafi cieszyć się w ogóle, egzystencja takiej osoby przypomina raczej wegetację. Jego objawy zaś pasowały do apatii, podobnej choroby, choć mającej inną genezę. Podstawami apatii zazwyczaj przecież były wydarzenia z życia. A co w jego życiu stało się takiego, co miałoby go wpędzić w tę chorobę? Przecież… tak naprawdę nikt się od niego nie odwrócił, ludzie wciąż chcieli spędzać z nim czas. Wciąż się do niego zwracali, martwili się o niego. On nie przepadał za tym, kiedy ktoś się martwił, zawsze wówczas towarzyszyło mu poczucie własnej problematyczności.

Świadomość tego, że wciąż miał osoby gotowe z nim przebywać i rozmawiać, pozwoliła mu się podnieść, tak w sensie psychicznym jak i fizycznym. Jednak zatoczył się do tyłu i znów upadł na trawę. _Powoli, spokojnie…_ Z chwili na chwilę było coraz lepiej. Udało mu się wstać i wejść na wał, ale co dalej? Ruszył przed siebie, od stania w miejscu nic nie przychodzi…

Szedł. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, niż iść i myśleć. Trochę bał się tego, że znów nie potrafił odnaleźć się w obcym dla siebie mieście, jednak jego myśli zaczęły krążyć wokół tego, co się z nim działo przez cały ten czas. Myślał - i wiedział. Choć nie pojmował sensu swojego stanu, to zaczynał rozumieć, o co tak naprawdę chodzi.

Kuzyn będzie na niego wściekły. Wybijała druga, kiedy dowlókł się do postoju taksówek i zapakował się do jednej z nich, podając nazwę hotelu, w którym był zameldowany. Dalej już wszystko szło gładko, przynajmniej w rozumieniu ogólnym. Rod zapłacił za podróż, wysiadł i wszedł niepewnym krokiem do budynku, był już naprawdę zmęczony. Ledwie przytomny wsiadł do windy, wybrał odpowiednie piętro i poczekał, aż ta magiczna skrzynka raczy przenieść go na wyższe poziomy, tam zaś zaczął szukać włącznika światła. A nie mógł go znaleźć, niestety. Zaczął iść po omacku przez korytarz, skupiając oczy na białych liczbach na podświetlanych bladymi diodami tabliczkach koło każdych drzwi, liczbach, które dla niego się rozmywały, migotały i czasem wydawały się inne, niż były w rzeczywistości.

Poczuł nagle dotyk obcej osoby, szarpnął się, ale delikwent nie cofnął rąk, a on sam przechylił się na prawo, już bardziej ze zmęczenia, niż z alkoholowego upojenia. Ten ktoś go przytrzymał i pociągnął wgłąb korytarza, chociaż Rod nie chciał, mamrotał pod nosem i prosił, aby go zostawić. Nadaremnie, dziwna mara wiodła go w mrok bez większej trudności, aż do jednych drzwi, jakby gwałtem opanowała jego wolę. Otworzyła je, za nimi było także ciemno, jednak nieco mniej, światło księżyca wpadało pod ostrym kątem przez okno i rozlewało się na jednej ścianie. Dzięki niemu dało się zauważyć zarysy każdej przeszkody, w jaką mógłby potencjalnie uderzyć. Światło też delikatnie rozjaśniało spokojną, odprężoną twarz kuzyna pogrążonego we śnie. A trzeba przyznać, Ludwig Kidy spał, był naprawdę uroczy….

Mara pchnęła go kierunku drugiego łóżka i cofnęła się o krok, Austriak padł na posłanie z głuchym jękiem, w kolejnej sekundzie podniósł głowę. Usiadł w miarę prosto i spojrzał w kierunku kogoś, kto go tu przyprowadził. Okulary błysnęły na tle bladej twarzy, jasne blond włosy też były dość dobrze widoczne. Zdał sobie poza tym sprawę, iż to był ich pokój, dokładnie ten, w którym miał rzeczy i możliwość wypoczynku.

\- Berwald…? – wymamrotał Austriak, patrząc na ludzki kształt bez zrozumienia, bez sił.

Tenże jedynie podniósł palec do ust, następnie całą dłoń, jakby w geście pożegnania, i wyszedł. Rod patrzył jeszcze chwilę za mężczyzną, następnie machinalnie wręcz odłożył okulary na bok i położył się na poduszce w ubraniu. Zasnął natychmiast.


	5. Chapter 5

Pobudka nie należała do najłatwiejszych, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał kuzyna przed zrzuceniem go na podłogę, ponoć nie mógł go dobudzić. Cały dzień mijał kiepsko, początkowo pragnienie i tępy ból głowy przyćmiewały mu każdą myśl, na obradach autentycznie przysnął, na szczęście jedynie Erzsébet to zauważyła i obudziła go lekkim szturchaniem pod koniec. Wszystko wydawało się być pod psem, tuż po obradach Rod zrezygnował ze wspólnego posiłku i poszedł się zdrzemnąć. Potrzebował tak naprawdę całej doby bez żadnych obowiązków na odzyskanie kondycji fizycznej i psychicznej, ale tutaj nie mógł jej uświadczyć. Plusem tego wszystkiego było to, że nie zadręczał się hipotezami, nie miał na nie sił.

Kiedy się ocknął, niebo pokrywały chmury, wydawało się być ciemniej, niż wcześniej, a on sam czuł się odrobinę lepiej. Na tyle, by rejestrować wszystkie podstawowe potrzeby organizmu, w tym pusty żołądek. Usiadł na łóżku, trąc oczy, głowa już go nie bolała, lecz wciąż odczuwał znużenie. Coś ucichło, rozejrzał się po pokoju, mrużąc zaspane oczy. Dwaj blondyni znajdowali się na sąsiednim łóżku, obaj leżeli obok siebie, jeden czytał gazetę, drugi książkę (którą Rod rozpoznawał, sam mu ją pożyczył). To znaczy, czytali chwilę temu, gdyż teraz zerkali w jego stronę.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Ludwig też się podniósł, przyglądając mu się z większą troską, niż czynił to zimny Szwed. Niemiec skupiał się na kuzynie cały czas, gdy jeszcze Rod rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.

\- Czuję się głodny – udzielił mu odpowiedzi, nim sięgnął po okulary – Która godzina?

\- Zaraz będzie osiemnasta. – Ludwig zerknął w międzyczasie na zegarek, by się upewnić. Szwed wrócił do lektury bez większych emocji. – Bar jest jeszcze czynny, jeśli odpowiada ci taka opcja.

\- Mhm… Moment.

Podniósł swoje zmęczone ciało i wyszedł do łazienki, aby, między innymi, otrzeźwić swój umysł zimną wodą oraz poprawić swój wygląd. Spał po prostu w przydługiej koszuli – kładąc się nie zwracał na to uwagi, teraz miał nadzieję, że Berwald zignorował ten fakt i tego nie zapamięta. Przy okazji w myślach podziękował osobie, która projektowała te pokoje, ponieważ szafa jest ulokowana tak, że nie widać osoby przebierającej się z punktu łóżek, mógł w spokoju ostatecznie doprowadzić się do porządku. Słyszał też, jak blondyni rozmawiają na temat tego, czy iść na kolację teraz, czy później. Szykowało się więc towarzystwo, chociaż Rod nie czuł się na tyle swobodnie, by cieszyć się z ich obecności.

Ucichli, kiedy akurat do nich poszedł. Zerknął przelotnie na tę dwójkę, tę przytuloną do siebie dwójkę… uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wrócił spojrzeniem do swoich rzeczy. Zabrał swój portfel, kiwnął głową do Ludwiga, który na niego zerkał, ale który obecnie nijak nie mógł wyplątać się ze Szwedzkiego objęcia i już miał się kierować do wyjścia…

\- Czekaj, Rod… - mruknął Niemiec, trącając drugiego blondyna ostrożnie.

Austriak zatrzymał się zatem w progu i obserwował, jak okularnik powoli puszcza tego drugiego, jeszcze rzucając mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. Niemiec obserwował kochanka uważnie, a na to spojrzenie zareagował opiekuńczym, a może po prostu rozkosznym pocałunkiem. Następnie podniósł się z łóżka i poczekał, aż ten drugi też to uczyni. Po chwili już obaj zmierzali w stronę wyjścia, gdzie też Rod pierwszy się pojawił, w myśli oceniając zaobserwowaną scenę jako uroczą. Grzecznie jednak słowem nie napomniał o tym, choć może nie było to zbyt na miejscu, wszak w smaku dobrego obycia jest też to, aby takich scen mu oszczędzić, na szczęście dla nich Austria był pod tym względem bardzo tolerancyjny.

W ciszy też przeszli do baru hotelowego, a kiedy z kartami zajęli miejsca przy stoliku, akurat na ulice miasta spadł deszcz. Straszliwa ulewa, gęsta ściana wody popłynęła prosto z krainy bogów, przeganiając wszelkich spacerowiczów z ulic do najbliższych lokali, byle przeczekać gwałtowne oberwanie chmury. Niemcy, zaniepokojony takim obrotem aury pogodowej, rzucił okiem w kierunku parkingu hotelowego, chociaż stąd niewiele widział.

\- B'isz si'? – mruknął Skandynaw, zerkając ku kochankowi. Roderich też podniósł głowę znad tekstu, spoglądając na obu niebieskookich.

\- Nie chcę, żeby cokolwiek spadło na mój wóz. Może powinniśmy przestawić samochody… - odparł Beilschmidt, wracając do standardowej pozycji, chociaż jeszcze spoglądał w kierunku okropnej pogody.

\- Ni' wieje 'ż tak m'cno… - Szwed objął na chwilę drugiego blondyna i pogładziło po ramieniu.

Austria w myśli rejestrował, jak bardzo Skandynaw różnił się w relacji z kimś neutralnym, i z kimś ukochanym. Pamiętał do dziś, jak Szwed odepchnął z niechęcią Włocha, który tylko chciał go przytulić – Szwed po prostu zawsze wydawał się zimny i oszczędny w emocjach, a tutaj miał tego kompletne przeciwieństwo. Rod zastanawiał się też, czy to, co teraz też było dane mu obserwować, to tylko część sfery emocjonalnej Berwalda, czy też po prostu przy nim blondyn przestał się ograniczać, przynajmniej w pokoju.

Ludi nie wyglądał na przekonanego tym zapewnieniom, nawet mimo gładzenia po ramieniu. Rod nawet nie miał zamiaru go pocieszać, obawy były słuszne. Sam się nieco martwił tym, że nie będą mieli czym wrócić do Berlina. Tymczasem pojawił się przy nich kelner i przyjął od wszystkich zamówienia, a cała trójka oddała mu potem karty dań i utknęła w niezręcznej ciszy. A przyznać trzeba było, że Rod nienawidził ciszy. Z drugiej strony, jednak nie miał kompletnie odwagi się odezwać. Dlaczego oni właściwie za nim poszli?

Nieśmiało spojrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego. Wyższy z blondynów wyglądał na zamyślonego, Niemcy jednak wpatrywał się w niego z czymś w rodzaju troski, czy też rozważania nad samą osobą Austriaka. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, odezwał się.

\- Jesteś ostatnio strasznie milczący, kuzynie.

Nie było to pytanie, ni zwrócenie uwagi, ot, po prostu Ludwig stwierdził fakt. I miał rację, miał bardzo dużo racji, Roderich zazwyczaj często wyciągał tematy do rozmowy jak z rękawa, tym razem jednak nie mógł ich znaleźć, chociaż chciał. Ostrożnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam nic do powiedzenia, więc nie mówię. – Skoro jednak kuzyn tak nalegał… - Działo się coś ciekawego, gdy wypoczywałem?

Mężczyzna zastanowił się nad odpowiedzią, po chwili pokręcił powoli głową, chociaż bez przekonania.

\- Sz'kali Cię. – to Berwald się odezwał, podnosząc swoje stalowe oczy na południowca. – Hiszpan i W'gierka.

Ludwig spojrzał na Szweda nieco zdziwiony, Rod zresztą także, choć w innym wydźwięku tegoż niezrozumienia.

\- Kiedy? – Niemiec nie wyglądał, jakby sobie coś takiego przypominał. Szwed westchnął ciężko, jakby przez tę rozmowę ponosił straszliwy wysiłek lub jakby miał właśnie do czynienia z wyjątkowo opornymi osobnikami. To nie było miłe odczucie.

\- Zaczepili mni' na k'rytarzu, p'tali o ci'bie.

Austriak skinął głową, wciąż uważny. Niemiec się nieco rozluźnił, czego o tym pierwszym nie można było powiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję za informację, panie Oxenstierna, poszukam ich później.

Zachował się w pełni oficjalnie, uważał, że tak właśnie powinien się do niego zwracać. Nie znał tej osoby, niezależnie od tego, co łączyło go z kuzynem. Dopiero jeśli dwaj blondyni weszliby w związek małżeński, to Rod prawdopodobnie zacząłby zwracać się do niego mniej formalnie. Ale do tego oby było jak najdalej. Tak czy siak… Słysząc swoje nazwisko, Szwed przymknął oczy. Roderichowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że ten poczuł się urażony, jednak Berwald skinął głową w odpowiedzi. Ludwig też wyglądał na niezadowolonego, ale on z kolei nic nie powiedział.


	6. Chapter 6

Chwilę później otrzymali posiłki, a cała kolacja przebiegła już w podobnej atmosferze, niezbyt lekkiej, ale i nie bardzo ciężkiej. Bariera między Skandynawem a południowcem była wręcz namacalna, a idealnie pomiędzy nimi właśnie znajdował się Ludwig, który, jak widać, najmniej wiedział, co z tym można uczynić. Zazwyczaj Niemiec prowadził rozmowę albo z jednym, albo z drugim, podczas gdy ten trzeci zwykle siedział cicho. Kiedy akurat rozmowa toczyła się między kuzynami, Berwald jeszcze czasami coś wtrącił, podjął wątek, jednak kiedy rozmowa akurat toczyła się między kochankami, Roderich siedział całkowicie cicho. Wkrótce też odłączył się od nich w poszukiwaniu wcześniej wspomnianej pary. Szwed i Niemiec też się wtedy ewakuowali.

Po co oni właściwie za nim wtedy poszli? Rod próbował to zrozumieć. Niby chcieli spędzić czas w towarzystwie, ino nie wyszło im to kompletnie – było zimno i sztywno, aż mu było od tego gorzej. Nie potrafił dogadać się z północą, nie potrafi się do nich przekonać. Chociaż to właśnie Szwecja najbardziej angażuje się w rozwój kulturalny w swoim kraju ze wszystkich Skandynawów, to Rod nie potrafi go po prostu pojąć. I do tego wciąż miał wrażenie, że tenże nie jest mu przyjazny. A przez to tym bardziej ciężko mu zrozumieć, dlaczego zdecydowali się na wspólny posiłek z nim.

Rod nie chce stawiać barier, nie o to mu chodzi. Stara się przede wszystkim nie popaść w zwadę z obecnym kochankiem kuzyna, akceptuje go i życzy im szczęścia. Nie czuje się jednak komfortowo w jego towarzystwie, nie wie, czy w ogóle umiałby z nim rozmawiać. Dlaczego więc na siłę Ludwig próbuje zrobić z nich jakąś paczkę? Bez sensu…

Węgierka i Hiszpan akurat stali na korytarzu, czekając na windę, więc to w progu się na nich natknął. To prawda, że chwilę już spędził szukając ich po ich pokojach, a później jeszcze na zaglądaniu do recepcji, zatem ucieszył się, że jednak nie musiał wzywać ich telefonicznie. Jednakże, widział po nich, że mieli gdzieś iść razem, ale na jego widok najwidoczniej zmienili plany.

\- Doch… Doprawdy, będę u siebie – oświadczył ostrożnie, próbując nie wyjść na egoistę. – Nie chciałbym psuć wam zamiarów.

Hiszpan otoczył go jednak ramieniem, a Ela znalazła się nagle po drugiej stronie.

\- Weź, Rod. Szukamy cię cały dzień. Idziesz z nami, teraz.

Skąd u Antonia wzięła się ta stanowczość, Rod nie miał pojęcia. Jako że nie widział go często w takim stanie, uznał, że Toś musiał mieć kiepski nastrój, a to z kolei nie sugeruje, aby dobrym pomysłem było protestować. Poza tym Węgierka też wydawała się dziwnie zatroskana, o co im chodziło?

Ruszyli w kierunku kącika rozmów, ulokowanego na tym piętrze. Było to kilka foteli ustawionych koło okien na końcu korytarza - neutralny teren, w miarę oddzielony od pozostałych osób, chociaż nie z tych najbardziej ustronnych miejsc. Drzwi od pokoju ulokowanego tuż przy tym kąciku akurat się zamknęły, lokator musiał właśnie wrócić, chociaż Rod nie wiedział, kto tam pomieszkiwał. Usiadł na jednym z czterech białych siedzisk, zaraz również każdy z jego byłych partnerów zajął swoje miejsce.

\- Rodi – zaczęła kobieta – kapuję, że nie lubisz mówić o swoich problemach, ale… kurczę, o co chodzi? Przecież widzę, że chodzisz przybity, powiedzże, co jest grane?

Spojrzał to na jedno, to na drugie, mrużąc oczy. Nie planował tutaj zwierzać się ze swoich problemów, szczególnie że nie do końca sam umiał je sprecyzować. Nie był chętny do rozmowy i to było widać, Toś też to zauważył i odezwał się po tej przeciągającej się chwili ciszy.

\- Słuchaj, to nie jest fajne… widzieć, że jest ci źle. Daj sobie pomóc, nie wiem, wygadaj się. Wiesz, że możesz nam zaufać, no!

\- I czemu miałbym się wam spowiadać? – odciął się szorstko, męczyło go to podejście, wściubianie nosa w nieswoje sprawy.

\- Bo kiedyś z każdym z nas byłeś w związku? – Rod zastanawiał się, czy to szantaż ze strony Węgierki. – Przynajmniej ja nie pozwolę, by cierpiał mężczyzna, którego kiedyś kochałam.

Trafna uwaga. Rod spojrzał jednak jeszcze na Hiszpana, oczekując odpowiedzi na to samo pytanie. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, cicho wzdychając, prawie że jak nie on.

\- Nieczęsto masz tak, że nagle od wspólnego towarzystwa się odłączasz i idziesz, kij wie gdzie. My się po prostu martwimy, tak to ciężko zrozumieć?

\- Trochę. – Austriak splótł dłonie i oparł o kolana, choć zaraz je stamtąd zabrał i rozłączył. Denerwował się. – Nie utrzymywaliśmy ostatnio zbyt ciepłych kontaktów. Szczególnie – zerknął na Erzsébet – my dwoje.

Trzeba by być głuchym i ślepym, by nie dostrzec, że Węgrzy ostatnio szczególnie nagabywali Austriaków, ku rozdrażnieniu tych drugich. Orban nie pomagał, a wręcz zaogniał ten konflikt. Roderich przypuszczał, że Węgierka tak naprawdę go nie lubi, chociaż teraz deklaruje coś całkowicie innego. Napuszyła się od razu, jednak po chwili zrezygnowała z tego, co najwyraźniej chciała powiedzieć.

\- Politykę można przecież odłożyć na bok. Za długo cię znam…

\- Wcale mnie nie znacie – odciął się znów, chcąc to wreszcie skończyć.

Wstał przy tym i ruszył stamtąd, poirytowany. Tym razem odezwał się Antonio:

\- Odmawiając przyjaciołom będziesz tylko bardziej samotny!

Roderich zatrzymał się, patrząc na niego przenikliwie, te słowa zabolały. I to… pod każdym względem. Nie uważał ich za bliskich sobie przyjaciół. I tak, był samotny. Cholernie samotny. Złość z jego spojrzenia uciekła na rzecz bezradności, mimowolnie jednak wrócił na miejsce. Antonio odetchnął cicho.

\- O to chodzi, tak myślę – rzekł do nich w ramach wyjaśnienia. – To ciężko określić…

Przysunęli się, słuchając. Żadne mu nie przerwało, niestety. Chciałby, żeby ktoś mu przerwał, aby nie musiał bardziej zagłębiać się we własną psychikę i otwierać na innych. Niestety, jak na złość, oni właśnie tego chcieli…

\- Widzicie na pewno, że Ludwig i… Szwecja są ze sobą. – Pokiwali oboje głowami. – Z jednej strony gratuluję im i życzę powodzenia, chociaż z drugiej… poczułem się przez to niesamowicie samotny.

Hiszpan oparł się mocniej, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Węgierka nie pokazywała po sobie zbyt wielkich emocji poza zrezygnowaniem. Odwróciła nieco wzrok.

\- To okropne tym bardziej, iż wiem, że parokrotnie postawiłem w takiej sytuacji samego Ludwiga. A on nigdy nie protestował, ja zaś nie mogę sobie z czymś takim poradzić.

Odprężył się na twarzy i sam przyjął wygodniejszą pozycję, spoglądając bez wyrazu przez okno. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że nie czuł nic ponad pustkę i żal do siebie. Nie było tu żadnego zdenerwowania, refleksji. Nawet tęsknoty nie był pewny. Po prostu nicość, pusta tak jak cisza, która zapanowała między obecną tu trójką. Roderich nie chciał nic więcej mówić sam z siebie, nawet nie był do końca pewny, co jest tu istotne.

\- No ale przecież… jakbyś się zaprzyjaźnił z panem Oxenstierną? – zapytała Erzsébet, jakby z nadzieją w głosie. Rod prychnął pod nosem.

\- Nie sądzę, aby to w ogóle było możliwe. Skoro Berwald czuje wobec mnie niechęć, ja nawet nie będę się mu narzucał, tym bardziej z przyjaźnią. Mniemam, że szybciej by się to skończyło awanturą, niż spokojną rozmową.

Głos Roda był suchy, ilekroć pomyślał o okularniku ze Skandynawii. Zawsze czuł się w jego towarzystwie obcy, niepotrzebny, nie było po prostu możliwości, aby jakkolwiek go lubił. Ciężko darzyć sympatią kogoś, kto odbiera człowiekowi pozytywną energię.

\- A, ten… - odezwała się znów kobieta. – Jesteś pewny, że Berwald cię nie lubi?

Rod spojrzał w jej oczy w sposób nieprzenikniony. Widział jednak, że i Hiszpan dołączył do tego pytania w sposób niemy, co mu się tym bardziej nie podobało. On nic nie wiedział na temat Szweda, nie umiał go przejrzeć, zupełnie jakby miał kontakt z maszyną, nie osobą. Do tego maszyną z defektem ukazywania jakichkolwiek emocji, cyborgiem mającym po prostu wykonywać zadania. Zmieniał się prawdopodobnie tylko przy Ludwigu, chociaż Rod zastanawiał się, czy tamta scena widziana w pokoju nie była po prostu halucynacją.

\- Chłód, jaki ma w oczach jest dla mnie wystarczającym świadectwem. Wolę nie ryzykować większego zderzenia, już od tego czuję wystarczający niepokój.

Węgierka westchnęła cicho, jakby nieprzekonana, Antonio jednak kiwnął powoli głową, w jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt zrozumienia.

\- Wiesz, on nigdy nie był nam przychylny, masz pewnie sporo racji – przyznał Hiszpan jakby zamyślonym tonem. - …ale nigdy nie był też złośliwy, do nikogo. Może jak nie będziesz mu wchodził w drogę, on nie będzie wchodził w drogę tobie?

W oczach Antonia Rod widział coś w rodzaju nadziei, jednak sam Austriak spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie, jakby na dziecko, które nie rozumiało czegoś prostego. Sam zresztą taką emocję odebrał od niego. Jak dziecko.

\- To właśnie robię, cały czas.

Hiszpan kiwnął głową znowu i, już nie mając pomysłu na dalszy ciąg tej konwersacji, przytulił Roda do siebie, gładząc go ostrożnie po głowie. Austria odpowiedział delikatnym uściskiem, mimo wszystko dzięki temu nieco napięcia z niego zeszło. Z drugiej strony zaraz dołączyła do uścisku Erzsébet, stawiając Austriaka w nieco nieprzyjemnym położeniu między obojgiem swoich eks. Przymknął oczy, dając się ściskać, skoro tak tego chcieli, on też nie odmawiał, nie widział ku temu żadnych przeciwwskazań. Kiedy ostatecznie się odsunęli, tylko kiwnął im głową.

-Już wiecie, co mi leży na sercu. Nie miejcie mi za złe wisielczego humoru, będzie mi prawdopodobnie towarzyszył do końca obrad.

Po tych słowach Rod odwrócił się i odszedł od swojego przymusowego towarzystwa. Na szczęście żadne z nich nie poszło za nim. Słyszał co prawda za sobą ich przyciszoną rozmowę na temat, który właśnie omówili – nie uznał jej jednak za ważną, w konsekwencji nie przysłuchiwał się jej. Wrócił do pokoju, przyjmując przed drzwiami neutralną minę i postawę, emocje chowając znowu jak najgłębiej w sobie. Przez tę rozmowę jednocześnie był w jakiś sposób odprężony, w końcu komuś wreszcie o tym powiedział, z drugiej strony te emocje były teraz wygarnięte na wierzch i Rod starał się po prostu nie rozkleić na środku korytarza. A Ludwig tego by już mu nie odpuścił, zaś Rod nie chciał przy nim tego tematu poruszać. Wciąż wierzył, że to przejściowe i że z czasem przyzwyczai się dzielić Ludwiga z Berwaldem tak, by każdy był usatysfakcjonowany.

Wkroczył do cichego pokoju, idealnie wysprzątanego pomieszczenia, które bez trudu mogłoby nawet w tym momencie przyjąć nowych gości, gdyby nie Niemcy siedzący na swoim łóżku z laptopem, zapatrzony w ekran w pełnym skupieniu. Wydawał się być pochłonięty pracą, obok niego leżał telefon, który akurat zabrzęczał, sygnalizując nową wiadomość. Dzień jak każdy z życia pracoholika, tak często Rod sarkastycznie komentował styl egzystencji swojego kuzyna. Austriak rozejrzał się bacznie po pokoju, będąc czasem obserwowanym przez błękitne oczy, chyba go rozpraszał.

\- Masz wolny wieczór? – zagadnął młodszego kuzyna ostatecznie, siadając też na łóżku obok niego. Udało mu się na szczęście oderwać mężczyznę od aktualnego zajęcia, już się bał, że tamten nawet to pytanie pominie na rzecz obowiązków.

\- Mam pracę – poinformował go Ludwig. Zerknął przelotnie na starszego od siebie i zaraz aktywował telefon, by odczytać wiadomość. Nie spojrzał nawet, jak Rod westchnął cicho, jakby zawiedziony.

\- Szkoda… miałem nadzieję, że coś obejrzymy.

Blondyn odpisał coś szybko i odłożył znowu telefon, skupiając spojrzenie na muzyku, który chwilowo domagał się atencji. Fioletowe oczy przyglądały się młodszej nacji z ciekawością, ale i prośbą, przez co Ludwig nieco zmiękł. Rod miał ochotę go uścisnąć, wiedział jednak, że zaraz Niemiec wróciłby go na miejsce, nie chcąc odwzajemniać nagłych oznak czułości. W ogóle Roderich miał ochotę go zaczepiać, skoro miał okazję. A przecież zazwyczaj wzajemnie znosili się z czystej grzeczności. Może to właśnie fakt, że teraz nie miał do Niemca całodobowego dostępu, kusił Roda do zabawy.

\- Film? – zapytał krótko, na chwilę pochylając ekran laptopa, by całkiem skupić się na kuzynie.

Austria westchnął ostentacyjnie, wywracając oczyma. Dobrze wiedział, że Ludwig tego nie znosił. I jak zawsze, również teraz na czole blondyna pojawiła się zmarszczka, a samo spojrzenie Niemca się wyostrzyło. Jednakże werbalnie nie przekazał żadnego komunikatu, po prostu patrzył, prawdopodobnie oczekując wyjaśnienia tego niezbyt pasującego zachowania.

\- Robisz się równie elokwentny, co twój partner, Ludwigu. Gdzież podziała się twoja zdolność składania pełnych, bogatych zdań?

Wspomniany odetchnął cicho, odkładając laptop na bok. Nie wydawał się rozbawiony... choć tylko przez jedną chwilę. W następnej nagle popchnął Roda na poduszkę i sam wsparł się na ramionach tuż nad nim, przyglądając mu się z góry. Czasem tak czynił, kiedy chciał go zaskoczyć, żeby Rod przestał się boczyć lub „mówić od rzeczy", jak to potrafił mu zarzucać. Za każdym razem Roderich przyznawał, że było to skuteczne, z czasem nauczył się jednak zachowywać tak, żeby Ludwig nie zaczął go dodatkowo łaskotać. Było to szczególnie istotne, zważywszy na fakt, że szczuplejszy z nich miał naprawdę wrażliwą skórę.

\- Szanowny panie Edelstein… - zaczął Niemiec – Raczy pan sobie ze mnie kpić?

Rod zwykł mu w takich sytuacjach kłaść dłonie na ramionach, żeby utrzymać minimum dystansu między nimi. Podejrzewał też, że choć Ludwig przyjmował taką dość nieformalną pozycję wobec niego, nigdy nie odważyłby się na żaden krok dalej, szczególnie teraz, kiedy miał partnera. Ale ani teraz, ani nigdy przedtem Rod nie odważył się na pytanie, czy kiedykolwiek jemu też przyszło to do głowy. Za bardzo się obawiał, że mógłby to być ostatni raz, kiedy znaleźliby się w tej komicznej sytuacji, szczególnie że jednak lubił ten specyficzny, acz miły objaw sympatii.

\- Ani trochę, wszak bym się nie odważył – odarł mu grzecznie, powoli podciągając się do góry i siadając. Ludwig odsunął się spokojnie i usiadł obok. – A więc? Może jednak opera?

Blondyn naburmuszył się, pokręcił powoli głową. Usiadł obok niego, otwierając komputer ponownie.

\- Wciąż jestem bardziej za filmem – rzekł, wchodząc od razu na portal IMDb.

Rod przeglądał z lekkim znużeniem kolejne pozycje wyświetlane w nowościach, nie czując chęci na żadną z nich. Nie, żeby był ignorantem, był ciekaw ich fabuły, ale zwyczajnie nie miał teraz „weny" na taki rodzaj.

\- Może film musicalowy? – zaproponował kompromis, ostrożnie moszcząc się na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie widział nic złego w takich czułościach, Ludwig nigdy się też nie odsuwał, a więc starszy z nich tym bardziej pozwalał sobie na nie.

Ludwig poburczał nieco pod nosem, ale ostatecznie przełączył na wyszukiwarkę tego konkretnego gatunku. Roderich uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przeglądając kolejne tytuły, które wyświetlały się na ekranie. Rozpoznawał niektóre z nich, dlatego chwilę zajęło mu odszukanie czegoś wciąż dla niego nowego. Nie zwrócił uwagi, gdy Ludwig odpisywał coś na brzęczącym co chwilę telefonie, nie był aż tak zazdrosny. W końcu zakochani ludzie tak mają, że zaczepiają się co pięć, dziesięć minut. Nawet jeśli żadnego z tych dwóch mruków Rod by o taką żywotność emocjonalną nigdy nie posądził.

W końcu zatrzymał się na jednej pozycji, czytając dokładniejszy opis filmu. Ludi w międzyczasie posłał kolejną wiadomość, nim spojrzał na tytuł.

\- Oglądałem już – oświadczył, siadając znowu wygodniej. – Nic specjalnego.

Rod odłożył komputer na pościel i spojrzał na niego uważnym, chociaż nieco zawiedzionym wzrokiem. Zaczynał naprawdę mocno odczuwać nudę, a bardzo tego nie lubił.

\- Co znaczy formułka „nic specjalnego"? – W przypływie bezczynności aż nie wiedział czy się poruszyć, czy siedzieć wciąż prosto obok kuzyna. Blondyn wzruszył nieco ramionami.

\- Dużo krwi, powtarzający się rytm, fabuła mocno naciągana. Byłbyś zawiedziony, Vetter.

Ludwig przekręcił się i położył na poduszce, zerkając na razie tylko znowu w telefon. Roderich odstawił komputer całkiem na podłogę i, w przypływie impulsu, położył się obok, stwierdzając, że ta pozycja jest naprawdę komfortowa.

\- Straciłem ochotę na film – burknął pod nosem, pozwalając sobie wciąż na brak oficjalności, powagi i okazanie rozleniwienia tego jakże prostego, ale przyjemnego wieczora.

\- Gut… Mogę wrócić do pracy? – Ludwig znów go obserwował, chociaż nie ruszał się z tej pozycji ani trochę, chyba nawet czerpał przyjemność z towarzystwa.

\- A mogę tutaj wówczas leżeć? Czy li będę ci przeszkadzał...? – Nie wytrzymał jednak, przytulił się do niego ostrożnie. I tak jak się spodziewał, blondyn położył mu silne dłonie na ramionach, bez problemu go od siebie odczepiając i kładąc znowu na wcześniejszym miejscu.

\- Leżeniem mi nie będziesz przeszkadzał. Leż spokojnie – polecił mu kuzyn, siadając prosto i zabierając komputer z podłogi. Nawet na chwilę wstał, by podać ciemnowłosemu książkę, nim całkiem wpadł w wir pracy.

Rod doskonale wiedział, że tego mu brakowało w czasie, kiedy Niemiec ciągle przesiadywał z kochankiem, tej spokojnej, sielankowej, trochę dowcipnej relacji. Tej niemalże braterskiej relacji między dwojgiem dorosłych, na co dzień poważnych ludzi, którzy przy sobie mogą jednak spuścić nieco z tonu i wzajemnie sobie dokuczać. Uwielbiał spędzać z nim takie wyrywkowe chwile… Nie mogły być one jednak nigdy zbyt długie, aby nie stały się irytujące.

Miał świadomość też tego, że może jeśli sam znalazłby partnera, nie czułby się tak źle ze świadomością, iż jego kuzyn spędza czas z kochankiem i „zapomina" o nim. A może to nie o to chodziło, ale właśnie o bolesną pustkę spowodowaną brakiem partnera. Rod darzył Ludwiga specyficznym uczuciem, chociaż nie było to nic, czym uraczyłby ewentualnego ukochanego. Mimo to, mógł szczerze powiedzieć, że w tym momencie to ten blondyn był chwilowo najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu. Owszem, kłócili się, bardzo się różnili, Roderich miał mu wiele rzeczy za złe i często wychodził ze spotkania z nim wściekły, nie rzadziej Niemiec również. Mieli tygodnie, kiedy ograniczali kontakt ze sobą do niezbędnego minimum, ponieważ obaj mieli siebie dość, zawsze jednak w jakiś sposób… wracali. Rod czasami prosił Ludwiga o pomoc, wsparcie mentalne, chociaż również deklarował mu, że i on zawsze może przyjść, to jednak Niemcy nigdy się do niego nie zgłaszał. A on starał się nie mieć mu tego za złe i szanować jego prywatność.

Teraz, obserwując zza okładki książki skoncentrowanego kuzyna, Austriak znów zastanawiał się, co napędza i motywuje tę młodą nację do tak ciężkiej pracy, jaką wykonuje każdego dnia. Rod nawet próbował go naśladować, pracować tyle samo, jednak jego ambicje spłonęły po dwóch dniach, kiedy nie dawał już rady. Nie jest w stanie długotrwale pracować, bez przerwy, bez spojrzenia w coś, co byłoby milsze dla duszy. Niemcy był strasznie wytrwały i Rod naprawdę, naprawdę go za to podziwiał. W jego oczy nie wpadały żadne zbyteczne informacje, Ludwig zdawał się być też nieczuły na dźwięki. Rod przyuważył nawet, że blondyn przestał sięgać po telefon, by odpisać kochankowi. Był pochłonięty do końca i aż kusiło, by mu przerwać. Austriak wiedział jednak, że mogłoby to zdenerwować drugiego mężczyznę, a tego nie chciał.

Spojrzał na zegar, niedawno wybiła dwudziesta. Nie mógł się skupić na tekście książki, obrócił się na plecy i wlepił oczy w sufit, kładąc chwilowo wolumin na brzuchu. Ludwig kuknął na niego na sekundę, nim wrócił znowu do jasnego ekranu, jednak w tej samej chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Obaj w jednej chwili spojrzeli po sobie, dosyć zdziwieni, a nim Rod zdążył się podnieść, młodszy z nich położył mu laptop na udach i wstał, by spojrzeć, kogo przyniosło. Okularnik zaś nie omieszkał zerknąć w ekran – spostrzegłszy jednak wszelkiego rodzaju tabelki, skrupulatnie uzupełniane przez blondyna, grzecznie pochylił ekran, nawet nie próbując się domyślić, cóż zajmowało dotąd głowę tegoż tygrysa biznesu.

\- Przecież pisałem, że zaczynam pracę – rzekł Ludwig. Rod go nie widział, podobnie jak gościa. Podniósł się jednak do siadu, a widząc wchodzącego Berwalda, zacisnął lekko usta, mimowolnie się prostując. Ujął książkę, szykując się do przeniesienia na swoje posłanie.

\- Wi'm – odezwał się Szwed, poprawiając jeszcze Ludwigowi zagubiony kosmyk włosów – Ni' przyszedł'm tu t'raz do ci'bie.

Jasnoniebieskie, bardzo chłodne, w mniemaniu Roda, oczy właśnie skupiły się na Austriaku, a on sam poczuł, jak mu trochę zasycha w ustach. I to nie dlatego, że kolejna osoba czegoś od niego chciała tego dnia, ale że był to właśnie Szwed, który się już z nim dzisiaj przecież widział i wcześniej nie dawał żadnych oznak, że jest chętny na pogawędkę. Roderich na swojej liśćie pragnień definitywnie nie miał pozycji „rozmowa ze Szwedem", dotychczasowa izolacja była mu naprawdę na rękę. Dużo by teraz dał, aby ten lodowy olbrzym sobie jednak poszedł, dał kuzynom wrócić do tego miłego spędzania czasu razem. Niech sobie idzie!

\- Wolałby pan wyjść… na zewnątrz, panie Oxenstierna? – zaoferował południowiec, schodząc z łóżka kuzyna tak czy siak i póki co prostując się, a kiedy Skandynaw skinął twierdząco głową, podszedł do niego bez zastanowienia. – Proszę, niech pan prowadzi.

Ludwig wciąż spoglądał to na jedno, to na drugie, wyraźnie nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi. Szwed jeszcze podszedł do Niemca, by go cmoknąć krótko w policzek i zaraz podążył za arystokratą, dostrzegając lekki nieład w jego zazwyczaj równo ułożonych włosach. Może to przez zmęczenie psychiczne tenże kulturalny mężczyzna tego po prostu nie zauważył, kto wie.

Tymczasem pokierowali się na zewnątrz, gdzie Berwald zapalił w spokoju papierosa, spoglądając na chyba zniecierpliwioną twarz Austriaka. Było już późno, ciemność rozświetlały latarnie, z oddali dobiegały głosy zabawy w klubie nocnym. Mimo sytuacji, miasto tętniło życiem, mieszkańcy się tutaj nie nudzili.

\- Zr'biliście błąd – tak zaczął, obserwując nieco młodszego mężczyznę. Rod zamrugał, zdziwiony.

\- Przepraszam…? Nie rozumiem, proszę pana – odparł Rod chłodno, acz z zaciekawieniem. Austriak tak naprawdę chciał poznać, gdzie powinien się poprawić, gdzie miał niedopatrzenie. Oczy Berwalda były takie same, jak zawsze, acz Rod mógł przysiąc, że gdzieś tam błysnęła jakaś iskierka opiekuńczości.

\- R'zmawi'łeś z Hiszp'nem i W'gierką. K'ło moich drzwi - odparł mu neutralnie i spokojnie, z tym samym wyciszeniem też obserwował, jak twarz Rodericha przechodziła ze skoncentrowaną w czystą formę zaskoczenia, a następnie strachu. Straciła przy tym na kolorze, źrenice stały się nienaturalnie duże, tak że purpury w oczach niemal nie było widać. Rod to odczuwał całkowicie, mrowienie w skroniach, osłabienie i głośny szum w głowie, nie tylko wyglądał, ale i czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Takie... TAKIE niedopatrzenie, wszak powinien się najpierw upewnić, czy nie będzie wokół świadków! Jak teraz on miałby to odkręcić?! - Ni' jestem tw'im wrogi'm, R'd – mruk ten brzmiał czysto neutralnie, w mniemaniu Roda wręcz formalnie. Chociaż domyślał się, że nie tak miał brzmieć. Słowa te nakazały mu się jednak pozbierać, zacząć myśleć trzeźwo, rozmawiać. Myśleć o tym, co odpowiedzieć, by nie pogorszyć relacji jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie tak prosto mi w to uwierzyć, panie Oxenstierna, ja-

\- Berwald – przerwał Szwed, spoglądając na niego. Rod podniósł na niego wciąż oszołomione, zdziwione spojrzenie – Mam n' imi' Berwald.

Silne spojrzenie sprawiło, że Rod miał ochotę skurczyć się w sobie. To było lodowate i przeszywające, w żadnym stopniu miłe. Szwed jednak nie powiedział nic więcej, jakby chciał, by ten komunikat był samowystarczalny lub aby Rod domyślił się tego, co uczynił źle. Przełknął ślinę, aby odblokować ściśnięte gardło.

\- Więc… Berwaldzie – zaczął mówić ostrożnie – Wielokrotnie miałem wrażenie, że wam przeszkadzam…

Szwecja przechylił głowę, nim znowu się zaciągnął, nie zrywał kontaktu wzrokowego. Ale też nic nie mówił, niemo prosząc o rozwinięcie kwestii. Choć Rod i to dopiero po chwili wyczuł, czekał początkowo na odpowiedź. Blondyn był o wiele bardziej milczący, niż Roderichowi się wydawało. Ostatecznie, ten mieszkający bardziej na południu wziął kilka głębszych wdechów na uspokojenie, którego teraz niemal panicznie potrzebował.

\- Przyznaję, tu, wśród krajów, nie mam swojego towarzystwa. Może to dlatego zrobiłem się zazdrosny o Ludwiga.

Przyznanie prawdy było dla niego trudne, ale wiedział, że to był jeden z powodów jego stanu i być może Szwed mu po prostu wybaczy. Ten jednak uniósł na chwilę brwi, po czym zgasił w popielnicy papierosa, myśląc dalej. Cisza utrzymywała się między nimi chwilę, raptem kilka minut, acz to oczekiwanie było męczące i zdawało się przeciągać w nieskończoność. Żaden też się wówczas nie odezwał – Sve się zastanawiał, a Rod nie wiedział, co może jeszcze dodać. Przecież Szwed nie był żadnym jego bliskim przyjacielem, aby mu się zwierzać.

\- Ni' przeszk'dzałeś nam. N'gdy – rzekł Berwald ostatecznie, opierając się wygodnie o barierkę – T' z nim sp'dzasz czas i jo.

Rod spojrzał uważnie, zaraz jednak odwrócił oczęta, nie chcąc pokazać swoistego rozczarowania, jakie odczuwał. W jego mniemaniu Ludwig nie spędzał z nim czasu niemalże wcale, nie licząc świąt i, do niedawna, wyjazdów biznesowych. Jeśli Szwed tego nie wiedział, to tylko dlatego, że Ludwig nigdy na niego nie narzekał. A to w sumie było jakimś pozytywem…

\- Cu? – Szwed i tak szybko zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak. Rod rzucił mu ostrożne, choć początkowo nieśmiałe spojrzenie.

\- Nie… Nic. – Pokręcił głową - To już sprawy… rodzinne między mną a kuzynem.

\- Wi'c powi'dz o nich.

Szwed był stanowczy, ale trochę też tym Rodericha zdenerwował, swoją natarczywością. Austriak wyprostował się powoli.

\- Berwaldzie… Czy to nie wykracza poza tematykę, jaką mieliśmy tu omówić?

Wyszło mu bardziej oficjalnie, niż planował, no trudno. Szwed się lekko zapowietrzył, jakby na moment brakło mu argumentów. Odetchnął jednak po krótkiej pauzie.

\- 'le j'śli ma ci tu pom'c… - napoczął, zdania nie skończył, czasem tak robił. Rod nie wiedział, dlaczego, nie znał go za dobrze.

\- Doprawdy… rozmawiałem z Ludwigiem o tym parokrotnie, ale to dość rozbity problem. Rad jednak będę, jeśli pozostanie między mną a kuzynem całokształt tej sprawy, bez ingerencji osoby trzeciej.

Blondyn zmrużył na moment oczy, ale zdołał ino skinąć głową. Nie widać było po nim emocji, jak zawsze, stąd Rod nie wiedział, czy ta prośba jakiekolwiek w nim wywołała. Rodericha czasem zastanawiało, czy Ludwig nauczył się go rozczytywać.

\- 'czywiści' – dodał jeszcze Szwed, po czym chrząknął cicho, jakby chcąc zmienić temat – Mi'dzy nami… zg'da?

\- Po prawdzie nigdy konfliktu nie było – odparł mu Rod nie-wprost na pytanie, wyciągając do niego rękę na zgodę. Sve, mimo awersji do wszelkiego dotyku ze strony osób mniej znanych, jednak przyjął ten gest po męsku. Spojrzał mu jeszcze w oczy, jakby kontrolnie, po czym ino skinął głową i już się wycofał, idąc do wyjścia. Rod odprowadzał go przez chwilę spojrzeniem - …Berwald!

Szwed odwrócił się ku niemu, już stojąc przy drzwiach, jednak postanowił poświęcić mu ostatnią chwilę. Rod pozwolił sobie nawet na delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dziękuję.

Nie podchodził, powiedział to po prostu głośniej, tutaj i tak nie było rumoru, aby jego głos mógł zostać zaburzony. Szwed skinął głową po raz drugi i już znikł w budynku, dopiero wówczas Rod poczuł, jak schodzi z niego napięcie. Musiał się wręcz chwycić barierki, by nie upaść – to nieprzyjemne uczucie przeniknęło go znów. Szwed prosił, by go zaakceptować, nie wchodzić z nim w konflikt, jak jednak to mogłoby być możliwe, skoro Rod darzy go taką formą lęku? Czy byłby mu w stanie zaufać…?

Pochłonięty myślami, ruszył się, aby też wrócić do środka, zaczynało robić się chłodno. Droga, mijana recepcja i po raz wtóry urocze kinkiety na klatce schodowej aktualnie go nie rozpraszały, Austriak był głęboko zapadnięty w sobie i swoich myślach, tak jak wtedy, pierwszego dnia przy oknie oraz na wałach nad rzeką. Samotność doskwierała mu zbyt mocno, samotność duszy, brak swojego ukochanego. Krajom po prostu nie dało się zaufać, powierzyć swoich tajemnic, ponieważ oni nie przeminą, mogliby przez tysiące kolejnych lat męczyć go o coś, o czym komuś by nieopatrznie powiedział. Dlatego im nie ufał, dlatego nie miał tu przyjaciela, nawet kochanków w swojej historii trzymał na dystans względem zaufania. Paradoksalnie kuzyni wiedzieli o nim najmniej. Roderich wiedział, iż nie daliby mu żyć, gdyby zaczął się im zwierzać, chcieliby „pomóc", „radzić", zaczęliby traktować go „ostrożnie". Gilbert oczywiście miałby całe nowe pole do szyderstwa.

A jednak, mimo iż także o Ludwigu wiele nie wiedział, podświadomie był zazdrosny o każdą chwilę, którą ten spędzał z Berwaldem, nie z nim. Tak paradoksalnie, bo logicznie nie powinien mieć mu tego za złe, a miewał. Tak jak to, iż Ludwig, w jego mniemaniu, często kuzyna unikał – mogliby się częściej spotykać, rozmawiać, dzielić wrażeniami lub po prostu sączyć kawę. Często jednak miewał wrażenie, iż Niemiec wykręcał się na siłę, że – choć, oczywiście wierzył mu, że ciężko pracuje – jednak traktuje też pracę jako wymówkę od spotkania. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy razem byli w teatrze, operze, czy filharmonii.

Z czasem dotarło do niego, że to, co odczuwał wobec Niemca, to połączenie głodu uczuć oraz syndromu pustego gniazda, nawet jeśli Rod nie był dla Ludwiga rodzicem ani opiekunem, nawet jeśli to nie on go wychował. Oczywiście, zawsze starał się dołożyć cząstkę siebie do rozwoju młodego Niemca, lata temu, jednak ten zaszczyt przypadł głównie Gilbertowi (co do dziś jest mu naprawdę ciężko przełknąć). Czy może fakt, że jednak był wcześniej izolowany od, młodego wówczas, kuzyna sprawił, iż dziś chciałby spędzić z nim wiele chwil, a zostało mu to odebrane?

Powoli wszedł do pokoju. Ludwig, już w odzieniu nocnym, leżał pod kołdrą i relaksował się. Mimo wszystko, mimo całej tej otoczki wątpliwości i lęków, Rod wewnętrznie się uśmiechnął – to był bardzo miły widok. Bez zbędnych słów zamknął ich pokój na klucz, po czym przeszedł do łazienki, aby samemu się przyszykować. Wszak… bez Ludwiga byłby jeszcze bardziej samotny. On dawał mu poczucie, że w sytuacji zagrożenia jest osoba, do której mógłby się zwrócić. Nie dawał mu fizycznego, żywego towarzystwa, ale coś w rodzaju pewności, bezpieczeństwa. To też dużo. Przez tę nową myśl, Rod zaczął się zastanawiać czy mógłby od Niemca wymagać więcej, niż obecnie od niego dostawał. Zapewne… mógłby, ale wówczas mogłoby dojść do patowej sytuacji, w której dla niego Ludwig byłby najważniejszą osobą na świecie, ale dla Ludwiga Rod by takową nie był. A to mogłoby być dla emocji destrukcyjne. Zmuszać do kontaktu go nie mógł, sam z resztą wydał dawno temu osąd, iż Ludwig nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć jego stanów emocjonalnych, często burzliwych i absurdalnych nawet dla samego Austriaka. „Nie przesadzaj". Tak jak pierwszego dnia nie chciał mu mówić, że było mu przykro i odczuwał żałość, tak wcześniej również wielokrotnie takie sytuacje się powtarzały i Roderich wiedział, że wciąż będą się powtarzać.

W podsumowaniu, chciałby spędzać z Niemcem nieco więcej czasu, ale nie angażować się w relację za mocno, pozostawić ją na pograniczu relacji koleżeńsko-przyjacielskiej, przynajmniej z jego perspektywy. Był mu wdzięczny za pośrednią opiekę i sam mu ją dawał, czasem jednak tęsknił za bezpośrednim kontaktem. Starał się cieszyć jego szczęściem, życzył mu owocnego związku, acz sam czuł się niedoceniony, pozostawiony jedynie samemu sobie.

Może… może znalezienie miłości rozwiązałoby tę ostatnią kwestię. O ile to dla niego w ogóle możliwe, gdyż nie czuł nic do nikogo ze swojego aktualnego otoczenia.

Wrócił do ich sypialni, Niemiec nawet nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Mimo wszystko ta obecność, choć bardzo pasywna, była lepsza od hipotetycznej samotności, w jakiej mógłby spędzić tę noc. Podszedł do niego i przysiadł mu na łóżku, czekając na chwilę uwagi ze strony Ludwiga, która została mu po kilku sekundach udzielona. Bez słowa rozłożył ramiona, a blondyn, choć z ciężkim westchnieniem, podniósł się i objął go szczelnie, dając mu możliwość zapomnienia się na chwilę we własnych ramionach.

\- Nie możesz za często jeździć na delegacje – mruknął ciemnowłosy, powoli się odsuwając, kiedy tylko te silne ramiona się rozsunęły. Ludwig zmarszczył delikatnie brwi.

\- Ponieważ…?

\- Ponieważ wówczas nie mógłbyś ćwiczyć i straciłbyś całą swoją atletyczną sylwetkę.

Z tymi słowy ostrożnie położył mu dłoń na klatce piersiowej, nawet dla zabawy napierając na nią, jednak bez wiary w to, że mógłby go poruszyć. Całkiem słusznie, Niemiec jakby tego nie zauważał, tylko spojrzał na tę dłoń, nim westchnął cierpiętniczo, wracając do niego wzrokiem.

\- Idź spać, Rod. Zaczynasz mówić bez sensu – polecił mu, samemu wkładając zakładkę między strony.

Rod żachnął się, niby poważnie, chociaż tak naprawdę wiedział, że mówił to i zachowywał się w taki a nie inny sposób jedynie dla żartu. Przytulił go jeszcze na chwilę, nim wrócił na swoje miejsce, układając się wygodnie do snu.

\- Obudzisz mnie jutro? – wolał się jeszcze upewnić, nim pozwoli sobie na odpłynięcie.

\- Jak zawsze. Dobranoc.

Odpowiedź zdawkowa, prowokowała go do kolejnej zaczepki, ale już sobie podarował, życząc mu ino dobrej nocy. Jutro wrócą do Berlina, a stamtąd Rod pojedzie do Wiednia. Znowu będą rozdzieleni. Ale może… może Ludwig jakoś znajdzie nieco czasu dla niego. Wszak Rod chciał tylko być szczęśliwy…


End file.
